Stitched dog
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: 10 years after the fight between Hidan and Shikamaru, Hidan is dug up by a dog. One thing is that the dog is his partner Kakuzu! Rated for violence in last chapter. Slight OOC
1. Reunited

**This idea came to me randomly.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**'**F*ck that heathen Shikamaru for burying me in this hellish pit.' Hidan thought. Yes, he was only a head. His body parts were scattered around him and the large boulders made the deep pit seem endless. 'Jashin will severely punish that f*ckn' kid.' Hidan continued to think. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since the fight though. He thought it had only been a few months. Then small scratching noises could be heard from the top of the hole.

"F*ck, who's there?!"

Hidan yelled angrily. The scratching continued on and on. He heard a muffled snort shortly after at least 300 scratches.

"F*ckn' dog."

Hidan muttered.

"Shut up Hidan."

It said. Hidan could tell the voice was at least 2 yards in front of him.

"How do you know my name?"

Hidan asked angrily.

"I'm not in the mood or situation for a f*ckn' joke."

Hidan continued. Finally, the rock that hid his face was scratched away. Hidan squinted as the bright day light poured in. There stood a brown dog with…stitches? You heard (read) me right, stitches. The dog stared blankly at Hidans head.

"Jeez, you're in a bundle here."

The dog said, smirking.

"What's so funny?!"

Hidan yelled. The dog sat.

"That I finally find you 10 years after that Shikamaru kid buries you."

The dog said.

"Haven't changed a bit."

The dog added on.

"Just give me your f*ckn' name."

Hidan hissed. The dog continued to look at him.

"Don't these ring a bell?"

The dog asked, flicking his tail in front of Hidans face. Its tail was covered in stitches as well. Hidans eyes widened and then he smirked.

"I never knew you were a dog Kakuzu."

Hidan said. Kakuzu looked around, inspecting the rest of the dark pit.

"And I never knew you were just a head my friend."

Kakuzu said.

"Hey! The rest of my body is down here okay!?"

Hidan yelled angrily.

"How did you end up a dog anyways?"

Hidan asked. Kakuzu started scratching at a large rock.

"Had to quickly take on a different body before that Kyuubi kid did a number on me. Sucks to be both of us don't it?"

Kakuzu said, grabbing Hidans decapitated arm with his jaws.

"Well this f*ckn' pit is worse than your f*ckn' dog body."

Hidan huffed angrily as Kakuzu dug up his left leg.

"Shut up."

Kakuzu said and dug up the rest of Hidans body.

"H*ll why would I?"

Hidan shot at Kakuzu.

"Because I could just leave you here."

Kakuzu said while starting to climb back up the boulders.

"I will if I wanted to."

Kakuzu said, looking over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I give, just put me back together. Besides, where's everyone else?"

Hidan asked.

"Well…you see many of us died like Deidara, Pein and even that almighty Itachi."

Kakuzu said jumping back down.

"You're not being yourself. Did the grave treatment work on you?"

Kakuzu said with a wolfish grin. (Literally!)

"What ever."

Hidan said scowling.

"But you better hurry the f*ck up."

Hidan continued. Kakuzu sat down next to Hidans decapitated head and started to sew him back together.

Once Hidan was all sewn up, Kakuzu climbed out of the pit without Hidan.

"Hey! You should know that I can't even walk correctly right now!"

Hidan hollered. Kakuzus dog head appeared over the edge of the deep hole.

"Just suck it up."

Kakuzu said and disappeared.

"Kakuzu! You f*ckn' heathen better wait the f*ck up!"

Hidan roared. Kakuzu lied down under a large evergreen tree and waited for his partner to show up.

"Hey, I'm a dog right now and I can't pull you up. Dogs don't have human body parts you know."

Kakuzu said from his spot under the tree.

"At least help me you motherf*cker!"

Hidan yelled from the pit. Kakuzu sighed and jumped down the steep hole. Hidan glared at his now doggish partner. Kakuzu walked behind Hidan and clamped his jaws down on the back of the torn up Akatsuki cloak.

"Hey! You trying to choke me or something!?"

Hidan yelled.

"I thought you were immortal."

Kakuzu grunted as he roughly pulled the Jashinist up the steep hill of boulders. Kakuzu flung his partner over the ledge of the hole and climbed out. Hidan sat up right, scowling at Kakuzu.

"You should be grateful, or I'll just push you back down there."

Kakuzu said.

"H*ll why would I!?"

Hidan yelled rather loudly. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan (with his jaws) and hung him over the edge. Hidan looked down at the 12 foot deep hole as Kakuzu held on to the back of the Akatsuki robe.

"Hey! You heathen, get me back up!"

Hidan yelled.

"Then you should've been grateful when I got you out. Now, you're just gonna have to climb your sorry *ss back up to the top by yourself."

Kakuzu said and let go of the Jashinist. Hidan hit the bottom with a loud _thud_ on his arm.

"F*ck you! I'm gonna beat you when I get out of this h*ll hole!"

Hidan yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, like that'll happen."

Kakuzu said, walking back to his spot under the evergreen.

The last few hours were full of curses and noises of Hidan attempting to climb back to the top. The sounds of Hidans attempts slowly stopped after one last loud _thud_.

"Done already?"

Kakuzu called from his spot.

"Shut the f*ck up you f*ckn' heathen!"

Hidan yelled from the bottom of the 'h*ll hole'. His voice was full of anger and something else. Kakuzu stood up and looked down from the edge of the hole. Hidan was picking up small pebbles and tossing them in random directions carelessly. Kakuzu sat down.

"Jeez, you never quit in the past. The treatment really did work."

Kakuzu said as Hidan looked up at him. It was almost midnight and the moon was brightly shining. Kakuzu could only identify Hidan with the dogs' eyes. 'F*ck these worthless eyes.' Kakuzu thought to himself. Kakuzu walked back to the tree and lied back down, wondering if Hidan will try again soon. Besides, it had been ten full years since Hidan was able to move with his full body. His small brain barely remembered how to use his fingers probably. He then heard Hidans attempts again.

"F*ckn' kid with his f*ckn' revenge over one f*ckn' mentor."

Kakuzu could hear Hidan mutter.

Morning quickly came and Hidan finally made it to the top. Kakuzu lifted his head, looking at his partner pull his body above ground and sit down in exhaustion.

"So, when's the beating?"

Kakuzu asked in pure mock.

"Shut…up."

Hidan huffed, turning to face Kakuzu. Then Kakuzu could hear voices slowly approach them. 'Was it that Shikamaru kid? Or someone else?' Kakuzu wondered. Hidan picked up the noise seconds after. Kakuzu understood why. He had two reasons. A: His hearing had depleted. Or B: Because the dogs' ears could pick up sound from a larger distance. The voices became recognizable: Shikamaru and Kakashi. Kakuzu quickly backed to Hidans side by instinct.

"Why'd you do that?"

Hidan asked. Kakuzu finally noticed that he had backed all the way to Hidans side.

"Instinct."

He said as the two leaf shinobi appeared. The two stared at Hidan and Kakuzu in awe.

"How…?"

Shikamaru started and then stopped when he spotted the stitched up dog by Hidans side.

"You."

He simply said. Kakuzu growled. Hidan looked at Shikamaru and then glared at him.

"We finally meet again."

Hidan said and surprisingly stood up without a problem. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru.

"I thought you said that you buried that Akatsuki."

He said ever so calmly.

"Yeah, but I though that you killed his partner."

Shikamaru said.

"Probably swapped with a dog at the last second."

Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but I thought that he couldn't do those kind of techniques."

Shikamaru said. The two stopped chatting and looked at the two Akatsuki members.

"Too bad though, you two can't get any back up because we killed most of the Akatsuki and the Akatsuki is no more."

Shikamaru said. Kakashi quickly summoned a new dog that he got five years ago and a large German shepherd poofed up and growled at the two. Hidan looked at the German shepherd.

"Meet Anoko."

Kakashi said proudly as Anoko barked. Kakuzu looked at Anoko and Anoko growled.

"She's the newest of my little 'pack' and I decided that she could be the close combat solo dog. She will rip you two apart and kick you back into that hole."

Kakashi said and Anoko sat next Kakashi, still growling.

"You ready girl?"

Kakashi asked to the large shepherd as Anoko stood up impatiently and growled. Kakashi looked back up at the two.

"Get ready for a fight you'll lose."

Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Anoko is the toughest dog I've ever met. Even beat me in a fight."

Shikamaru said. Hidan scowled.

"So, why would I give a sh*t?! I'll beat that dog in the blink of an eye!"

Hidan yelled angrily. Anoko barked at Hidan rapidly.

"Shikamaru beat you and if Anoko can beat Shikamaru than you'll lose. You were at your peak in power when you went against Shikamaru. You've now lost at least three fourths of you power. You'll lose."

Kakashi said lifting a hand, signaling the dog to attack. Anoko snarled as she charged at the two. Hidan didn't react in time. Anoko tackled him and the two fell down into the deep hole. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and jumped down, snapping at Anoko. Kakashi and Shikamaru could hear loud barks, snarls and high pitched yelps from the pit and then Anoko flew out of the pit and hit the ground. Kakuzu then jumped out, blood coming from his jaws. Anoko stood up and charged again, resulting in a dogfight. Kakashi was surprised to see Anoko being tossed across the small battle ground.

"Don't go thinking that I wasn't working on being a dog."

Kakuzu said. Anoko stood up and growled. Hidan stepped out of the pit. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi.

"I don't think Anoko's gonna win this one. That Kakuzu guy had two times the training than Anoko."

Shikamaru said.

"Ten years Kakashi. Five can't beat it."

Shikamaru continued worriedly. Hidan watched his partner kick the sh*t out of Kakashis dog. Anoko limped in Kakashis direction, whimpering in pain and fear. The two leaf shinobi were shocked to no end. Anoko was scared for the first time and beat. Kakuzu sat down, blood covering both dogs' coats. Kakashi had Anoko go back home by teleporting Anoko back to Konoha. Hidan smirked.

"Ha! Think that your dog is so tough now?!"

Hidan said.

"Pipe down. You didn't even fight."

Kakashi said. Hidan frowned.

"Fine, I'll fight, bring it on!"

Hidan yelled. Kakashi poofed up another new dog.

"This time, face a dog with twelve years of experience."

Kakashi said as a Rottweiler appeared. Its muzzle was grey, but it was full of energy.

"Now, lets see if you can beat this one."

Kakashi said.

"Okay Omari, go get them."

Kakashi ordered. Hidan noticed that the two leaf shinobi weren't even planning. Were they joking with them? Omari growled and slowly approached Hidan. Hidan got ready for another tackle, but this dog seemed to have plans. It charged at Hidan quickly and then turned to the right, tackling Kakuzu into the deep pit. Hidan looked down.

"Don't drop your guard."

Hidan heard Kakashi say and turned to see Kakashi just about to slash him with a kunai. He had no scythe, no pike, no nothing. Hidans only options were to jump backwards and into the pit or take the hit. Hidan decided to take the hit as the kunai sliced his neck. Blood flew over to the right. Hidan then noticed a dogs body in front of him. Kakashi was starting in shock. It wasn't Omari, but Kakuzu. Where was Omari? Hidan then looked behind him to see Omari jumping out of the pit with a huge flap of skin ripped free from his neck. Omari bit Kakuzu in the neck and died after its final blow. Kakashi decided to stop. He wasn't going to lose any other dogs, so he jumped back and the two retreated.

"What's up with them? That wasn't normal. They made a hasty retreat without a word. Jeez, I knew ten f*ckn' years was enough to make the world go crazy."

Hidan said. Kakuzus neck was stitching itself back together. The sun slowly sank. The fight had lasted the whole day to their displeasure.

"Lets go to the rain village and find Konan."

Kakuzu huffed and walked away. Hidan nodded and walked alongside his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm gonna stop now. It's time for bed. My parents are gonna start telling me to go to bed, so I'm just gonna stop before they even ask me to. Next chapter will come soon! If it doesn't come within three days, you guys have to start yelling at me okay? Okay! Bye bye you guys! Review if you have the time!**


	2. Finding Konan

**Hi there! Sorry, I didn't update it yesterday. (I'm lazy XD) Lets continue with our story!**

**Naruto: Am I in it?**

**Me: I wouldn't get my hopes up.**

**Naruto: :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The forest wasn't too dark that night. The moon shone brightly, making light for the two. Hidan wasn't complaining and Kakuzu wasn't traveling ahead, they were walking side by side. Hidan wasn't sure if they were going to make it to the Rain village sooner or later, because he could barely remember the distance between some villages that his smallish brain actually decided to remember. But the sound of dog nails clicking on the ground was irritating and not being able to clearly see his partner walking ahead of him was bothersome. (Jeez, don't start talking like Shikamaru there…)

Morning arrived slowly and a village appeared over the horizon.

"Looks like we're almost there."

Hidan said quietly to his partner. The sun raised high into the sky and made the day a little brighter. The two walked up to simply built house.

"You knock."

Kakuzu said.

"Why won't you?"

Hidan asked, a little pissed at the fact of being ordered around.

"There's no way I'm scratching at the door f*ck *ss."

Kakuzu said and sat down, waiting for his partner to listen. Hidan huffed angrily and knocked on the door. Then, Konan opened the door and looked at the two.

"Hidan, is that really you?"

She asked as Hidan knew what was coming.

"Yeah…"

He said slowly and then Konan put him in one of her death hugs, known by all of the Akatsuki members.

"Ow, ow, ow Konan, I can barely breathe."

Hidan said as he lost his air. Konan let go of him.

"Who stitched you back up?"

Konan asked. Hidan pointed at Kakuzu who was slowly backing away.

"Who's that?"

Konan asked.

"Don't these ring a bell?"

Hidan said the same way Kakuzu had said to him. Hidan pointed at the stitched that covered the dog.

"Kakuzu!"

She cried and putting him also in a death hug.

"How, I thought you died!"

Konan said. Hidan started laughing at Kakuzu as Konan let go of him.

"Ow, I think she broke something."

Kakuzu said, even though he knew she didn't. Konan stepped back into her house.

"Please come in."

She said. The two stepped into her small house and looked around as Konan told them which room was which. Konan then picked up a mug of coffee.

"You two…err…"

Konan started, but stopped when she remembered that she had no skills with dogs.

"No."

Kakuzu said and walked to the door, lying down on the small rug.

"Sure."

Hidan said happily.

"I suppose you need DeCaf right?"

Konan asked, remembering the good ol' days in the Akatsuki.

**Flashback**

"Bow down to Jashin you f*ckers! Or he will have your sorry *sses go h*ll!"

Hidan yelled as he ran around the base blindly.

"Tobi doesn't know who Jashin is."

Tobi said.

"Don't let him get to you."

Kakuzu said, walking up to Tobi, which he will soon regret obviously.

"Bow down you f*ckn' heathen!"

Hidan yelled, jumping on top of Kakuzu, smashing his partner.

"Hi Hidan!"

Tobi said happily.

"Hi Tobi."

Hidan said, still standing on Kakuzu who was now on the floor.

"Do you like coffee?"

Tobi asked.

"I just had some!"  
Hidan said and ran off. Kakuzu stood up and looked in the direction Hidan just ran in.

"What's he up to now?"

Konan asked, walking up behind them.

"More coffee."

Hidan appeared to Konans side, shocking her.

"Sh*t! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Konan yelled. Hidan took a sip of the coffee in the mug with the Jashin symbol on it.

"I that DeCaf?"

Konan asked, slowly backing away from the hyped up Hidan.

"Nope!"

Hidan said.

**End flashback**

"You remember that day?"

Konan asked.

"Ten years in a f*ckn' pit doesn't help me remember, but I think I still do."

Hidan said, setting down his mug of DeCaf coffee. Konan walked over to the door.

"Get out of the way."

She said plainly.

"Fine."

Kakuzu said and got out of the way. Konan opened the door.

"Come on, lets go outside."

Konan said. The two stepped outside and Konan locked her door of her house.

"Lets go to the park."

Konan said.

"What's so great about a park these days?"

Hidan asked.

"I've actually got a secret hideout near the park, I'm just making it sound like we're going to the park."

Konan whispered.

"Okay."

Hidan said as the three walked to a small forest. But it wasn't the one Kakuzu and Hidan just exited a few minutes ago. Konan walked on top of a small lake. She motioned the two to come as they started walking on top of the water as well. Konan then stood in the middle of the lake and suck quickly into the water. Hidan stared at the water.

"Whoa."

He said. Kakuzu stood in the spot where Konan was and sunk down also. Hidan walked over to the same spot and sunk down as well.

"Okay Kakuzu, we're here."

Konan said while she inspected everything.

"Haven't been here for a while."

She muttered. Kakuzu was about to walk up to her, when Hidan fell on top on him.

"Ow! Kakuzu can't you move faster?"

Hidan said as he stepped off of Kakuzu. Konan looked at the two and laughed.

"Jeez Konan, can't you get a tunnel that is less steep? That was one crazy ride."

Hidan said. Konan looked at a black dog collar her mom kept. Her mother was dead. When Konans mother was the age of her, she had a dog. She gave the collar to Konan when she died in the hospital from a disease. Her mother engraved Konans phone number on the other side of the tag and scribbled out her original phone.

"Hey Kakuzu, do you mind if you wear a collar?"

Konan asked. Kakuzus eye twitched.

"Hello, I'm not a dog, dog."

Kakuzu said. Hidan grabbed the collar and forcibly put it on. Kakuzu growled and sat down.

"At least it blends with the stitches."

Konan said. It was true, the collar was pretty thin. Hidan looked around. There were books and papers everywhere.

"What are all of these books about?"

Hidan asked.

"Oh…they're just Akatsuki files, wanted posters, reports that I found in other villages."

Konan said. Hidan picked up a pile of old papers and read them out loud.

"Wanted: Deidara of the rocks, blonde, explosive attitude. Reward: 5,000,000 yen. Wanted: Itachi Uchiha of the leaf, black hair, Sharingan, reward: 5,000,000 yen."

Hidan continued with the other members.

"Okay, we understand, can't we just read our own wanted posters?"

Kakuzu sighed.

"Okay, wanted: Hidan, almost albino."

Hidan started.

"What the f*ck, why does everyone call me an almost albino?!"

Hidan yelled angrily.

"Continue."

Kakuzu said angrily.

"Fine, immortal, reward: 500,000,000 yen."

Hidan said and frowned.

"Why are we more valuable than the other members?"

Hidan asked.

"Don't ask me."

Konan and Kakuzu said together.

"Wanted: Kakuzu, stolen blood line, reward: 6000,000,000 yen."

Hidan said.

"Wow, you're the most valuable one."

Hidan said smirking.

"What are we goin to do now?"

Kakuzu asked, getting irritated by the collar already.

"Well first we need to do something."

Hidan said turning to face Konan.

"I think they said something about the Biju yesterday."

Konan said. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at her.

"We're listening."

Hidan said.

"Well, the 9 Biju are gonna unite and make every civilization obey their commands. Or much worse, I didn't really catch the or worse part. But we should do something and we can't do that with only the three of us. Almost all of the Akatsuki are gone."

Konan said.

"Well then lets look for the remaining of them."

Kakuzu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's almost time for school. Bye guys! I wanna see some reviews!**


	3. Teamwork

**Hi there! I'm back, so here's my third chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three jumped out of the water pretty mysteriously. They ran off of the surface and headed in the direction of the village hidden in the sand.

"How long will this take?"

Hidan asked. Konan turned to look at him.

"A few hours."

She said.

"Aw man, that rally sucks!"

Hidan complained.

"I think we should take form of dogs, just in case of any others."

Konan said.

"What do you mean 'others'?"

Hidan asked.

"Just do it."

Konan said, turning into a dark blue dog with a white flower by her ear. Hidan did the same, turning into a gray dog wielding a huge scythe and the Jashin necklace. The three did make it through obstacles easier and ran faster than their human bodies offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suna slowly came into view as the three sped up for its direction.

"Almost there!"

Konan said. Then three sand shinobi jumped in front of them, causing the three to skid to a stop.

"Sorry puppies, but you can't get anywhere closer to Suna."

One said gruffly. Hidan growled at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't tell me what to do!"

He barked and then charged at them, poofing his scythe up to the scene and grabbing it with his mouth. Hidan spun around, nearly slicing his enemy. The man jumped back and noticed that he was cut slightly. Hidan jumped 100 yards back and set the scythe on the ground. He gave it a small sniff, and licked the blood. Hidan smirked and took his skeletal form. He then bit his own paw with his powerful jaws. Now that hurt more than stabbing his hand. Blood dripped onto the ground and he drew the diagram on the ground carefully. His smirk turned into a wicked smile and he howled. The man that was cut charged carelessly."Bad move."

Konan said with a smirk. Hidan lowered his head until it was almost touching the ground. The man was 50 yards from Hidan.

"Why isn't he doing anything?"

Konan asked, turning to Kakuzu.

"Maybe the ten years in the pit did a number on him."

Kakuzu said. Hidan lifted his left paw and bit his arm with full force. The man stopped running and held his arm.

"What happened?"

He asked himself. Hidan looked at the man. 'I can't reach every part of my body.' He thought.

"Kakuzu, Konan, help me out!"

He yelled over his shoulder.

"Wow he never asks for this. The pit DID work."

Kakuzu said as threads shot out of his body and constricted Hidans back legs tightly. Their enemy grunted in pain, as Konan had paper shuriken fly in Hidans direction, cutting him everywhere.

"Come on, I know you're better!"

Hidan yelled. Kakuzu and Konan stopped their far ranged attacks and raced up to Hidan. Konan hesitantly bit him in the back leg as Kakuzu jumped into the air and snapped at Hidans neck. Konan stood firmly on the ground so Hidan wouldn't fall out of the symbol.

"Ready?"

Kakuzu asked, clamping to the back of Hidans neck tightly.

"Yeah…"

Hidan grunted.

"Good luck."

Konan muffled through his back leg. Kakuzu roughly ripped the skin off of Hidans neck, blood flying everywhere. Their foe shrieked in pain and died soon after. The two let go of Hidan and backed up a foot or two.

"Nice teamwork."

Konan said as Kakuzu sat and nodded.

"It's not over yet."

Hidan panted. Konan looked worriedly at the other two sand shinobi.

"You gonna make it?"

Konan asked. Hidan nodded. Another sand shinobi charged at them, but with more caution. Kakuzu looked up and charged at him. Their foe took out a kunai.

"Okay Jen, lets do the usual!"

He called. His partner, Jen nodded and charged with a kunai also in his hand.

"Okay Huno, lets get things done, for Ko!"

Jen said with anger in his eyes. Huno threw the kunai and another kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. Kakuzu dodged the first Kunai and was his by the second. The second kunai sat in his flesh for a moment. Konan crouched down into a dogs fighting position and paper shuriken flew at Kakuzu, cutting the paper bomb off. Kakuzu quickly jumped away from the piece of paper and it soon exploded. Jen appeared through the smoke, throwing a barrage of kunai. The three jumped through the blizzard of kunai and got cut a little. Konan sent more paper shuriken at Jen and disappeared in a flock of paper. Jen dodged the paper but was kicked in the stomach by Konan who reappeared. Konan landed on top of Jen and bit him on the back of his neck. Jen quickly tossed Konan off of his body and struggled to his feet. Konan raced to Jen and jumped. Jen smirked. Hidans eyes widened as he saw that he was preparing an exploding shadow clone. Hidan quickly ran up to them and head butt Konan on her side, knocking her to the side. The clone exploded, making Konan fly back a little more. Kakuzu lowered his chest and head close to the ground for better posture. Once the shockwave was over, Konan and Kakuzu looked up. There was no Hidan, no Jen and no Huno.

"Hidan?"

Konan called. She then stood up and walked around.

"Hidan!?"

She called again. Kakuzu looked up into the sky and his eyes widened. Jen was about to smash Hidan into the ground and Huno was tossing a lot of kunais with explosive tags on them onto the landing spot. Jen then jumped away from Hidan and Hidan landed in the field of kunai and explosive tags. Just as the tags blew up, the two heard a sharp yelp. Konan looked away sadly at the sound.

"Don't worry, he's still immortal okay?"

Kakuzu said to Konan worried a little himself. Konan looked at the huge puff of smoke again. It cleared a minute later, this time Hidan on the ground. No body parts were decapitated. Jen walked up to Hidans body.

"Heh, stupid dog. Here's a lesson for killing our friend!"

Jen said and swung a sword at Hidan. Hidan sprung back to life and grabbed the swords edge with his jaws getting cut. He growled, curling his lips showing off some fangs. Konan dashed to Hidan aid and tackled Jen. Jen fell back and Huno tossed some kunai at the two. Kakuzu grabbed Hidans scythe and ran up to the scene. He spun around, deflecting the kunais with Hidans scythe. Konan jumped next to Kakuzu.

"What do we do now?"

She asked as Kakuzu dropped the scythe. Jen charged with more kunai and bombs.

"That's getting pretty old."

Kakuzu called as he picked the scythe up again and charged. Jen decided to see if close combat would work better. He was then struck by the three blades on the large scythe. Kakuzu stopped running, turned and stopped after doing a half circle, tossing Jen off of the blades. Jen had a huge gash on his stomach and died. Huno looked at the sandy ground in anger.

"Okay, this is it doggies…"

He said and took out a sword.

"You're going down…"

He said and charged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu dropped the scythe and charged at Huno. Konan ran to his side, grabbing the scythe on her way. Huno smirked and whipped the sword in front of Kakuzus nose, barely even touching him, but enough to draw blood. Huno smirked and made hand signs with one hand.

"Bring it."

Huno said.

"Aura style, aura winds!"

Huno called.

"There's such thing as and aura style?!"

Konan called as a huge wind whipped up and slowly yet powerfully made its way to Kakuzu. The gust made a tornado with many colors in it. Kakuzu lowered his body to the ground, trying not to be dragged. Konan growled and stood in front of Kakuzu, being dragged in slowly.

"I'm not gonna lose you two again."

She said coldly. The tornados wind picked Konan off of the ground, tossing her around. She was blown out of the gust and hit the ground, turning back into her human form. Kakuzu looked up at the huge tornado as it inched closer. Kakuzu then spotted Hidan scythe and dug the blades into the ground and tied the cord around his back legs. Hidan slowly limped to Kakuzus side. Kakuzu looked at his bloody partner.

"I'm not gonna lose you either."

He said and looked up at the large gust of colors. Kakuzu looked at Hidan. What was going on? Hidan never did this; he never wanted to keep Kakuzu safe. Was this Hidan? Kakuzus snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Hidan jump high above the tornado. Huno looked up and made a different hand sign, turning the huge tornado into a colored wind version of Hidan, even with the necklace and the scythe. Kakuzu untangled himself from the cord and tossed the scythe into the air for Hidan. Hidan caught it and flipped making the blades of the scythe slice past his wind version. His wind version dodged it and kicked him on the head with its back paw. The two flew to the ground and hit it with a loud crash, making sand blow everywhere. Kakuzu closed his eyes and Konan walked up to him, transforming back into her dog form. The dust cleared as Kakuzu and Konan saw Hidan fighting his wind version. Both clashing the scythes together and jumping back. Huno made more hand signs and wind clones of Konan and Kakuzu appeared and charged at the two. Kakuzu tackled his wind form and it disappeared in a harsh breeze and reappeared behind him.

"How can we beat them?"

Konan called over her shoulder after dodging wind shuriken. Kakuzu shrugged and dodged his wind clones threads. A long drawn out yelp of pure pain made Konan and Kakuzu stop. They turned to look at Hidan and saw the wind clone biting his neck and slowly fusing into his body. Konan gasped and was speechless.

"Wha-?"

Konan started, but was at loss of words. Hidans wind clone was soon fully sucked into Hidans body and Hidans head drooped. Then his eyes flashed open, but not with his usual lavender, but with a blood red. His eyes slowly returned to their normal color and Huno retreated with a smirk.

"Are you okay?!"

Konan said running up to Hidans side. Hidan looked at Konan.

"I'm just fine, I can beat that f*ckn' wind clone."

He said with a friendly grin. Kakuzu and Konans wind clones disappeared when Huno had run off.

"But, that wind clone…"

Konan started, but couldn't find the correct words. Hidan laughed.

"It wasn't that hard to beat it."

Hidan said. Konan smiled.

"Okay, lets continue to Suna."

Konan said and began to walk in the direction of the village with Kakuzu and Hidan slowly trailing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right! I think I've already got the next chapter planned out, but I'm gonna plan it over night, so it might come tomorrow or tonight. My parents are out of the house, so it's only me and my little brother. **


	4. Attack

**Hi, I'm back. It's 10:26 PM and my parents still aren't home!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three continued walking through the desert in dog form. Konan kept an eye on Hidan, because he wasn't acting normal at all. He was walking ahead and kept his mouth shut. He didn't even complain.

"Hidan, you okay?"

Konan asked.

"Just fine, stop worrien'."

Hidan said as they continued walking. They entered the village quietly and looked around. Night had fallen and it was COLD. Konan shivered. She hated the desert because day was hot and night was cold. 'F*ck it.' Konan thought and shivered again. They saw a few lights illuminate houses and kids sitting around in a circle with their family. Konan sighed, she missed the Akatsuki. They were her 'family'. Konan sighed again and looked up at the dark night sky. The quiet was uncomfortable for once. For years in the Akatsuki she's been asking for quiet and here she got it, but it wasn't the kind she wanted. Konan focused on the streets once more. That Gaara kid died for a mysterious reason and this time it wasn't Sasori. The Biju had escaped when the Akatsuki died down to few members. The Shukaku was then sealed into another host. The security was low ever since the Akatsuki disappeared. It wasn't too hard to get in. The three walked into some ones yard and a teenaged boy walked out. He had messy brown and he wore original shinobi gear.

"Hey dogs."

He said. Konan sat and yawned. He looked at the three.

"Then name's Jake."

He said.

"I'm the 'freak' of the village for having this so called Shukaku sealed in me."

He continued and reached out to pet Konan.

"I just need some friends is all."

Jake said and reached to pet Kakuzu.

"I know everyone is different, but they treat me like dirt."

Jake continued and started to pet Hidan.

"Wanna be friends?"

He asked after pulling his hand back. Konan approached him and barked the best way possible.

"Quiet, my mom will hear you."

Jake whispered. Jake looked at Konan in the eyes.

"You seem nice. You've got some sadness in you though. What happened? I know dogs can't talk, but at least I can talk to them. At least you're listening right?"

Jake said and Konan wagged her tail. She turned her head to look at Kakuzu who was looking up at the starry sky. Konan looked up and admired its beauty. The sky was so free, so peaceful. It didn't go against anything. Konan knew that the sky couldn't talk, but she believed that it was watching over them. Jake walked back into his house.

"I'll be back."

He said and closed the door. Konan turned to Kakuzu.

"He's actually kinda nice. Sad that he's in this situation, I mean, be have to kill him and the Biju in him."

Konan said. Hidan yawned.

"Sorry, but we need to kill him."

Hidan said. Konan sighed.

"I just hate this. We need all of the Akatsuki."

Konan said with sadness in her voice.

"You okay?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah…just a little sad about everyone dying."

She said. Kakuzu lay down on the ground and rested his head on his paws.

"Too bad that we can't get all of them."

He said. Then Jake reappeared from his house with some food.

"Sorry it took a while, here."

He said as he set down three chunks of meat on the ground. Konan gave it a careful sniff and ate it slowly. Kakuzu and Hidan did the same. Jake smiled and walked back into his house.

"See you in the morning."

He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed and that night would be one the three wouldn't forget. They were walking into the forest. They had decided to sleep in the forest and Jake knew about it. It was almost night time and it was a full moon. Konan looked up at the sky.

"It's gonna be a full moon tonight."

Konan said and looked at them. Kakuzu sat on the ground.

"What's so great about the moon?"

Hidan asked.

"So? It's beautiful and we're in a tight situation here."

Konan said.

"Okay, okay."

Hidan said.

One hour had passed and the full moon shone bright in the sky. Konan looked up at it and smiled. Then a loud crash could be heard in the small open field part of the forest that rested behind Konan. She slowly approached the field and gasped. Hidan stood in the middle of the field, fur rose as high as possible, lips curled showing fangs and his eyes were red. Hidan growled and drool slowly dripped from his mouth and he looked at Konan, who flinched from the look in his eyes. Huno had done that. That wind clone had fused into Hidan and taken over his body. That was why he was acting so different. Kakuzu walked up to the scene.

"What the heck?"

He asked confused as he looked at the crazed Hidan. Hidan looked at the two and charged. Kakuzu jumped back and sent threads in Hidans direction. Hidan angrily opened his mouth, fangs much sharper that usual and clamped down on the threads. Kakuzu growled and charged. Hidan growled and charged again. Kakuzu jumped over Hidan.

"Konan!"

He called and Konan sent paper shuriken at Hidan. Hidan growled and his body started turning into the wind clone. Kakuzu quickly took the time to hold 'Hidan' down with the threads. They wrapped around Hidans legs as the clone roared angrily. Konan jumped into the air and placed a paw on the clones' forehead. Wind dangerously whipped up and blew in every direction. 'Hidan' stood up on his hind legs and raised a paw, claws sharpened and swiped at Konan. Konan jumped back, only getting a small slit on her nose. The clone growled and rested back on its four paws. Kakuzu tried to hold the clone down for more time, but it freed itself and charged at Konan. Konans eyes widened as the clone raised its paw again and growled angrily as it swiped its paw. Konan was slashed across her face, four claw marks on her face. Konan yelped and stumbled back. 'Hidan' growled and charged again. Kakuzu jumped in front of the clone and growled angrily. The clone stopped and smirked. Then Kakuzu and Konan could hear Hunos voice.

"Whenever the full moon shines, your friend will lose control."

He said. Kakuzu growled.

"Show yourself!"

He barked.

"I'm not here."

Kakuzu then looked at the clone as it spoke.

"My master Huno has sent me to take care of some business."

The clone said. The clone smirked and lied on the ground, gaining original color. Hidan slowly stood up.

"Owww…what the f*ck happened?"

He asked. That was normal Hidan. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder and saw Konans wounds weren't bleeding. Just scratch marks. He then turned to face Hidan, who was walking up to the two. Konan jumped right up and was ready for another fight. Hidan stopped.

"What's up with you?"

He asked. Konan growled. Hidan saw Konans large wounds and his eyes widened.

"Who…?"

He started.

"You did it."

Konan said. Hidan was shocked.

"What?"

He asked. Konan sighed.

"You did it."

She repeated a little more slowly. Hidan looked away.

"Why?"

He asked and looked at them.

"Why did I?"

He asked.

"It's not your fault."

Konan said.

"Where are we?"

He asked, finally noticing his surroundings.

"I guess that clone knocked him out the minute it bit him. He was out for the time."

Kakuzu muttered to Konan.

"What?"

Hidan said.

"Hidan, do you remember that wind clone?"

Kakuzu asked, taking a step foreword.

"Whoa, what's up with the CSI act?"

Hidan asked.

"I'm not making it a CSI act. But do you remember that wind clone you fought?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah…"

Hidan said.

"Do you remember being bit by it?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, but if you're going to go any farther than that then I don't remember the rest."

Hidan said.

"That's because your body was taken over by the clone."

Kakuzu said. Hidan froze.

"What?"

He asked.

"You were out for a week Hidan. The wind clone controlled your body the minute you passed out from the fusion."

Kakuzu said. Konan looked at Hidan.

"I missed your old self."

She said and licked his nose.

"Oh come on, don't get all mushy on me."

Hidan said. Konan sat and smiled.

"Hey, the original you is way better than that wind clone."

Konan said with a wag of her tail.

"We made a new friend. He's the Shukaku kid. Not Gaara though, he's dead. He doesn't know we can talk human so lets keep our mouths shut okay?"

Kakuzu explained.

"Okay."

Hidan said.

"So, why did I hurt you Konan?"

Hidan asked.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you. It was that wind clone. But wherever there's a full moon, you'll attack us in the wind state."

Konan said.

"Okay, but I'm gonna have to beat that f*ckn' clone until it begs for mercy."

Hidan said with a smirk.

"Okay."

Konan said with a smile.

"Well lets get some sleep and have you actually meet Jake tomorrow okay?"

Kakuzu said. Hidan nodded and let Konan lead him to their small sleeping space in the forest.

"Good night you two."

Konan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter, my parents got home like, an hour ago. It's 11:53 PM. So I'm going to bed. Get some sleep, you all know. Review please! **


	5. Poisoned

**I'm back. I'm playing DS at the same time, so there might be some mistakes. **

**Slight KonanxHidan.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan woke up before Hidan or Kakuzu. That was normal. She stretched and stood up, shaking off the leaves and dirt that clung to her coat. They had to get Shukaku and that was that. They didn't have all of the time in the world. Konan sighed and walked off to a nearby pond she discovered the second night they were there. She looked at her reflection in the lake. Her face had three large slashes across it. Jake would worry about her and they would have to get Shukaku and make a break for it. But they needed the whole Akatsuki for that to happen and most of them were dead. Konan lapped up some water and walked off to find some food. Some low fruit trees were around and so were bushes. She didn't change back to normal because if somebody walked by, they would recognize her as an Akatsuki member. Konan picked an apple off of its branch and plucked some berries that she confirmed safe. Konan munched on some of them and pulled a large leaf off of a tree. The stacked some food on it and dragged it off to where she slept with Hidan and Kakuzu. When she arrived, Kakuzu had awoken and was just lying on the ground.

"Morning Kakuzu."

Konan said as she approached him.

"I brought some food."

She continued as she stepped aside to show him that she had brought food. Kakuzu smiled and stood up after stretching and shaking himself off.

"Nice to know you brought us some food."

Kakuzu said. Konan smiled and wagged her tail. Hidan stirred, but didn't wake up.

"I swear some day I'm gonna put a curse on leader-sama."

Hidan muttered in his sleep. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and then grinned.

"I remember that day."

Kakuzu said.

"When was that?"

Konan asked.

"The day we killed that Asuma guy."

Kakuzu said. Then Hidan woke up.

"Who?"

He asked. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder to see his half asleep partner.

"Um…nobody."

Konan said with a nervous grin. She knew that Asuma was the mentor of that Shikamaru kid who put Hidan in that miserable pit and didn't want to say his name, for Hidan might get mad at the name because it would remind him of Shikamaru. Konan picked up an apple with her tail and tossed it at Hidan, who caught it in his jaws.

"Nice catch."

Konan said. Hidan yawned, dropping the apple. Konan picked up another apple with her tail and tossed it at Kakuzu, who caught it with his jaws as well. Kakuzu smashed the fruit in his mouth as it fell apart. Hidan lowered his head and picked up his apple, smashing his in two pieces as well. Konan looked up into the blue sky.

"We need to get Shukaku within a week."

Konan said, not looking at them. Hidan swallowed the rest of his apple and looked at her.

"A week?"

He asked. Kakuzu finished his as well and added.

"Really?"

Konan looked at the two and smiled.

"Hey, lets just enjoy our last days with that sweet boy."

She said. Hidan jumped to his four paws as his tail wagged wildly.

"Okay then, lets go!"

He said and ran off to Suna. Konan started laughing. It was good to have the normal Hidan back.

"Wait up!"

She called and ran off to catch up to Hidan. Kakuzu sighed and ran off as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody was out of their houses that day and the three wondered why. Hidan looked around.

"This place looks like one of those ghost towns."

He said, inspecting the empty shops. Items were scattered everywhere and glass was broken.

"I wonder how this happened without us hearing it."

Konan said as she looked at an empty house. Konans ears perked up as she heard a swift swishing noise. Then, a small arrow raced by, piercing through Hidans tail. Hidan yelped and jumped in the direction the arrow came from. An archer stepped out of the shadow and sighed.

"Look Yuri, it's the three dogs that have been wrecking the town."

He said. Then a woman with projectile weapons hanging all over her body stepped out.

"Good job Yuma."

Yuri said and lifted her Bo staff.

"Now, you three have been causing a lot of trouble the last few hours, what are you back for?"

She asked, slowly spinning the Bo. Konan kept her mouth shut and acted as friendly as possible. Yuma took out another arrow and knocked it to the bows string. He then carefully aimed it at Konan.

"Yuri, we've gotta do this quickly."

Yuma whispered. Yuri nodded.

"Then you better hit the dogs quicker."

She said. Yuma closed one eye and aimed. Kakuzu lifted his ears and stood still, tail twitching.

"Game over."

Yuma said and let go of the string. The arrow flew off of the bows sting. Hidan quickly reacted and jumped in the way, getting pierced in the side of his body. The arrow almost flew out the other side of his body, but didn't make it and the tip of the arrow was barely touching Konan. Konan slowly shifted her eyes from Hidan to Yuma. Hidan growled and pulled the arrow out quickly. Yuma smirked.

"Too bad puppies, I poisoned these arrows. You're too late now."

He said. Yuri rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell them that or they'll figure out a loophole."

She said.

"They're just dogs."

Yuma said gruffly.

"Don't underestimate the dog brother Yuma."

Yuri said, narrowing her eyes. Yuma just snorted and knocked another arrow. Hidan growled and turned to face the two attackers, but felt an extreme pain. He snarled and stood his ground.

"It's taking effect."

Yuma said. Yuri smirked.

"Okay then, my turn."

She said and charged. Hidan collapsed and started whimpering in pain. Konan cringed at the pitiful sounds. Kakuzu looked at her.

"I'll take them on; you'll just have to take him back to the forest."

He said and turned back to their foes.

"I'm ready for a fight anyways."

He continued. Konan nodded and lifted Hidan onto her back and ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan looked down at Hidan who was lying on the ground, nearly crying. Konan nuzzled the crook of his neck and whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay."

She said in a shaky voice. Hidan started to tremble and weakly shifted his eyes to look at Konan. Konan lied down next to Hidan as the trembling continued along with the painful whimpers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakuzu growled at Yuri as she approached with her Bo. She spun the Bo and then jabbed it at Kakuzu who jumped back and sent threads in her direction. The threads grabbed the wooden weapon and tossed in aside. Then they grabbed Yuri by the legs and started to cut off circulation. Yuri yelled in pain and looked at Yuma.

"Do something brother!"

She yelled. Yuma quickly knocked an arrow and launched it swiftly. Kakuzu jumped out of the arrows path and continued to constrict Yuri. Yuri took out a kunai that was dipped in poison and tossed it at Kakuzu. Kakuzu barely had enough time to duck and one millimeter of his ear was cut, letting the poison seep into his skin. Kakuzu growled and charged at Yuri. Yuri panicked as Yuma knocked another arrow. Kakuzu jumped on top of Yuri and bit her neck, killing her. He then jumped off of her body and raced at Yuma after dodging the arrow. Kakuzu felt a sharp pain, but ignored it and kicked the bow out of Yumas hands. Yumas eyes widened as he took out an arrow and used is as a dagger. Kakuzu bit Yuma on the wrist and then reached for the neck until the pain increased. He growled and snapped at Yumas neck. His teeth met as he ripped half of his throat off of Yumas body and made sure he died. Kakuzu walked to in the forests' direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan was snapping blindly at the air as Konan watched pitifully from afar. Her ears had lowered and her tail was curled around her hind leg. Her ears shot up at the sound of a yelp of pain not too far from where she sat. Konan jumped to her four paws and ran off.

Konan stared at Kakuzu who had fallen and was looking up at her.

"Are you okay?"

She asked. Kakuzu gave a few shaky breaths before shaking his head slowly. Konan whimpered and picked him up carefully, placed him on her back and ran off.

Konan raced as fast as she could with Kakuzu on her back to the forest. She skidded to a halt and carefully set him on the ground. She looked up at Hidan who had passed out. Konan ran up to him and sat down.

"Hidan?"

She asked, nudging a paw at his shoulder. Hidans body still trembled as she stared at her poisoned friend. She whimpered and licked his cheek.

"You okay?"

She asked, lifting her head. Hidans eyes slowly opened.

"N-no…"

Hidan choked out. Konan lied down and rested her head on one of Hidans extended paws.

"I-it hu-hurts…"

Hidan whimpered into Konans ear. Her ear flicked as she shifted her head to look at Hidan.

"It's gonna be okay."

She whispered. Hidan slowly closed his eyes. She sighed and sat up to check on Kakuzu. She slowly walked over to Kakuzu as the sun sank as slow as she did. She sat next to Kakuzu and sniffed. The two reeked of poison.

"Are you okay?"

She asked. Kakuzu opened one eye and then closed it. Konan sighed and walked over to a tree not too far from the two and lied down. She gave her two poisoned friends one last worried glance before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I'm done with this chapter. My mom is taking a nap…Well! If you guys would be kind enough to review, I'd be happy to read your fictions as well! Okay, bye!**


	6. The wolf trio

**Hey there, I'm in a REALLY bad mood right now. So yeah, I'm just gonna get this thing started with. Probably finish it in a couple of chapters…**

**And don't even DARE mention flames. I'm really NOT in the mood of negative sh*t.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan opened her eyes slowly and sat up, yawning and stretching. She sat up and looked around, remembering the last night. She slowly walked to the other two and sniffed. The stench of the poison had disappeared and she was glad about that.

"Kakuzu, Hidan wake up."

She whispered softly while nudging the two. Hidan stirred and opened his eyes.

"F*ckn' poison makes me feel like f*ckn' h*ll."

Hidan muttered and sat up weakly. Kakuzu opened his eyes as well and sat up weakly, slightly leaning against the tree for support.

"You two okay?"

Konan asked. Hidan yawned while nodding slowly. Konan smiled and looked at Kakuzu.

"You okay?"

She asked wagging her tail slightly.

"Yeah, a little sore…"

Kakuzu said and lifted a paw, inspecting it for no reason. Konan sighed out of pure relief and stood up.

"Well, now that you two are better wanna go check the village again?"  
Konan offered. Hidan looked at her.

"Sure, whatever…"

Hidan said and started walking by Konans side while Kakuzu trailed behind. They arrived at Suna once again and looked around, this time more cautious. They sniffed each street until they confirmed it safe. The three then came across a strong scent of blood that lingered somewhat evilly in the air. Hidan frowned and sniffed the air a little more.

"Lets see here, blood, poison, more blood and Kakuzu…"

Hidan said as he lifted his nose into the air. Kakuzu snorted at the fact that his odor was still strong. Konan sighed, slightly disgusted at the mix of smells. The three continued their path in the village.

"Well this place is deserted…"

Konan sighed and gave the villages' streets one last look for any sign of human presents. Konans ears picked up some noise though. She looked around, alert and ready for combat. Hidan lifted his ears as well, listening to some slight shuffles in the distance.

"Should we check it out?"

Konan asked. Hidan waited for a second before nodding slowly and the three slowly walked to the source of the noise. The three stood in a large field of sand that covered the ground and looked around, listening for the noise.

"What was it?"

Konan asked. Kakuzu shrugged and then much to their surprise three wolves, almost exact replicas of them jumped out of nowhere. They weren't made of wind and nobody seemed to be following them.

"Heh, well look who's here in our territory Troy…"

The blue female wolf said as she lowered her head. Konan looked at the wolf, her eyes boring into the wolves. Konan tried to stare the wolf down, but couldn't do such a thing. Hidan growled angrily at the gray wolf that looked like him. It had a necklace also, but instead of Jashins symbol on the lose string dangled a cross. The wolf sighed.

"Do we have to do this? I really don't want to fight these guys. It proves hatred."

The wolf said.

"Zip it Zen."

Troy, the wolf that looked like Kakuzu snapped. Zen whimpered.

"Yeah Zen, who cares about what you believe..."

The female wolf said.

"Shut it Nancy, you don't know what my religion is like!"

Zen yelled at the female and then looked shocked at what he said. Zens face was then covered with regret.

"I am sorry my father in heaven."

Zen said.

"Who the h*ll are you talking about?"

Hidan asked. Zen looked at Hidan and spotted his necklace.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Zen asked. Hidan chuckled halfheartedly.

"Why do you want to know? You've already chosen the wrong path."

Hidan said with hatred dripping from his voice. Zen looked at Hidan in shock.

"It's another religion Zen."

Nancy said with pure annoyance as she looked at the grey wolf who was mumbling something that sounded like a prayer.

"Awww, f*ck can't we just get started?"

Hidan asked, rolling his eyes in a sarcastic manner though he really meant it.

"I don't want to fight you guys."

Zen said and slowly backed up.

"Come on Zen, remember last time you fought someone? You should've seen that burst of pure power you used!"

Nancy said with excitement glowing in her eyes. Konan watched as the three wolves chattered.

"But I used it for the wrong reason."

Zen said, dropping his massive head.

"Just get this done with you two."

Troy growled as he shot glares at his teammates. Zen and Nancy visibly flinched.

"Yes sir…"

The two barely muttered and Nancy charged at Konan.

"Prepare for your ultimate pain!"

She yelled and jumped into the air and in the way of the sun. Konan quickly jumped back and Nancy hit the ground and continued her attack on Konan who dodged everything. Zen hesitantly made every move. Hidan could see every that every time that Zen would hesitate to attack him. Hidan used this as his advantage and when Zen was about to attack again with hesitance, Hidan lashed out at Zen, biting Zens snout and just as Hidan jumped at Zen, an angry bark jumped out of him, echoing into the sky powerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked up from the small camp he was setting up.

"What was that?"

Someone asked as the people around him started chattering about the loud bark of hatred that echoed at least four times into the blue sky. Jake then recognized the bark.

"I'll be back."

Jake said and dashed off to the source of the bark.

"Jake no, it's too dangerous!"

Jakes mother called out as she chased after him. Jake looked over his shoulder as he ran and continued on.

"Jake, come back this instant!"

She yelled out in half anger and half worry.

"No, I'm not running away anymore. I'm not gonna be in tight security anymore either, you've gotta give me a chance!"

Jake said as he started running faster. Jakes mother was soon out of breath and leaned against a tree for support. She sobbed and looked at the ground.

"Jake…"

She whispered one last time before turning around and walking back to camp.

Jake dashed through the large forest that had mysteriously grown near the village. 'Is that you Trio?' Jake thought. He had called Hidan Trio because of the triangle in the middle of his necklace pendant. He called Konan flower for an obvious reason and Kakuzu, Stitches. Jake finally made it to the field and watched as his three dog friends fought a trio of wolves. Jake watched in horror as the blood splashed in every direction, matting the dogs' fur and giving a horrible stench to the air that was once fresh. Then Jake noticed something. 'Trio' was glowing with multiple colors as his friends watched him carefully. 'Flower' was then tossed into 'Trio' and they fell onto the ground. Hidan was barely even in control of that wind clone that was coming out at the sight of bloodshed. Much to their surprise, it was slowly _killing _him from the inside even if he had Jashin on his side; the wind clone was like a worldwide virus that was feared greatly. It came out, saliva dripping from its mouth as it had its lips curled. Hidan looked as if he was having trouble breathing and he was. The wind clone emerged and growled, half of its body revealed. Konan and Kakuzu abruptly stopped as well as Troy and Nancy. Zen was watching in horror as the scene unwrapped.

"Should we do something?"

Konan whispered to Kakuzu. Kakuzu shrugged slowly as he watched the wind clone take over Hidans body. It was like having a Biju. Hidan growled and shifted all of his weight to his left side, slightly swaying. Konan looked at Jake who was frozen. Hidan then let out a roar of hatred that sounded like a lions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I'm done. Still in a bad mood. I'm so sorry about my mood right now. I like it when I'm my cheery self, but it's just not gonna happen okay? I don't care if you review right now, but it would cheer me up if you did. Flamers, stay f*ckn' AWAY from me.**


	7. Religion circle

**Thank you Lady Barbossa329 for being SO nice to me and sticking with my story, PLUS reviewing the other day! I've never gotten so much attention and sympathy in my life. Well, except for from my parents obviously, but I'm talking about someone RATHER than my parents. I'm back to normal, happy and cheery self again! So everyone thank Lady Barbossa329!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a moment of silence. Only the sound of the wind clones vicious growls were audible and it wasn't very comforting. The wind made quiet swishing noises as it blew past the group. Zens eyes traveled from the wind clone, to Hidan and finally to Jake. Jake looked at Konan and Kakuzu, who were standing a few feet away from Hidan. He saw Konan lean closer to Kakuzu and whisper something.

"Flower, Stitches, what are you two doing here?"

Jake asked. Konan shifted her eyes slowly to look at Jake while trying not to draw attention from the wind clone. Konan then brought her eyes slowly back to the wind clone. There was another silence that filled the air. The wind clone took the time to control Hidans body and lash out at Zen. With a loud snarl, the wind clone snapped at Zen who jumped back and landed on the ground harshly. The clone then jumped out of Hidans body, making a sickening ripping noise. Konan flinched and felt nauseous at the sound. Kakuzu was quite familiar with it for a very good reason. The wind clone was attacking and snapping at Zen quickly as Zen struggled to dodge the vicious clone. Hidans body fell onto the ground as he panted heavily. Konan raced to his side and sat down.

"Hidan, you okay?"

She asked with worry. Hidan closed his eyes and opened them half a minute later.

"Why would I?"

He asked. Konan felt guilt rush into her as she whimpered.

Zen jumped out of the way of the clones' claws as it swiped at him. Zens pendants started glowing.

"A-are you sure it's the right time?"

Zen asked, looked at his chest as if it were another being. Then his eyes widened.

"Wait, you're saying that this wind clone is from…?"

Zen started, but was slashed across the chest and the pendant was ripped off of its lace. The wind clone examined the cross carefully and then chuckled.

"Heh, looks like I got it…"

It said in an evil voice.

"From Hell…"

Zen whispered and quickly got angry.

"Give it back!"

He yelled. The wind clone looked at Zen and smirked.

"Heh, looks like you're another member of the…religion circle or whatever my elders called it."

The wind clone said with a smirk. I then looked at Hidans pendant.

"Ah, jackpot…"

It said as it swiped the pendant off of Hidans necklace and the beads broke free of the thin lace. It looked at the two pendants and its smirk widened.

"My master will be quite pleased."

It said as it clipped the pendants onto a clear see through necklace with several other pendants. Zen growled at the wind clone.

"You're not going to get away with it!"

Zen yelled as he charged at the wind clone. It jumped out of the way and looked at Zen with a blank expression.

"Too bad, I'm not one to give up that easily…"

The wind clone said as it rose out of its fighting stance and sat down with a bored yawn.

"Believe me, if I were to lose these, I defiantly would be killed by my master."

It continued as it fumbled with the pendants and nodded. Konan stepped up.

"Wait a minute, what is this…religion circle anyways?"

Konan asked.

"Why do you need to know, I never would spill that information. Ask one of your friends, maybe they know about it…"

The wind clone said as it jumped off. Zen stared at the trees and sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry that I lost to one of Hell's demons…"

Zen said into the sky. Hidan weakly sat up and hung his head in a prayer to his God. Konan watched the two religious dogs pray and apologize to their Gods.

"Okay, I think it's time we don't just sit and do nothing about it. I think we should go after that wind clone and take those pendants back. Though I have no idea what the pendants can do…"

Konan said. Zen stood up and sighed.

"Once the pendants are combined, something happens. I'm not sure about what, but I heard if it got in the hands off Hell, then the Earth is in peril."

Zen said and sat down again.

"There are about ten in total. That wind clone looked like it had eight."

Zen said as he looked up at Konan. Nancy huffed.

"Okay, but can't we just kill these-"

She started but Troy cut her off.

"Shush it. I think these three might be useful."

He said and nodded for Zen to continue.

"Wait, what different Gods are in the…religion circle?"

Konan asked.

"There's Buddha, God, Jashin…um…I really don't know the rest…"

Zen said with a little shame in his voice.

"Don't worry, we can always figure things out later in our little…thing…"

Konan said, struggling for the correct word.

"Okay…"

Zen said as he stood up once again.

"We're seriously gonna travel with these losers?"

Nancy asked, amused.

"Shut up Nancy, you'll just get yourself kicked out of our pack."

Troy said.

"You're saying that these guys are part of our pack now?"

Nancy said, angered.

"Shut up before I'm gonna have to have these guys gang up on you some day and kick you out!"

Troy yelled, whipping his head in Nancy's direction. Nancy whimpered and tucked her tail between her legs, showing submission. Troy sighed and looked at Zen.

"Do you know where we go?"

He asked. Zen smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course I do!"

He said and walked off.

"Come on!"

He called over his shoulder and continued to walk as the others walked behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, I think we're nearing the end of this fiction! D: Yeah, yeah I know…But please do review! Oh, and I'm asking for no flames, I'll start to remember to put that up on my other stories…Bye and once again for like the fourth time, thank you Lady Barbossa329! :)**


	8. Immortal to mortal

**Hi there! I'm back! Finally I got an idea after a LONG time! Or was it a long time? Oh well, I've written down part of this, so when I get to the point where I stopped, I'm gonna be making things up as I go. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Jashins demon dog thing, the idea, and probably something else…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took a day or two to even get close to their destination, the six split up into groups of two to cover more ground. Hidan went with Kakuzu, Zen went with Troy and Konan went with Nancy.

"Kakuzu, I can't get rid of this feeling…"

Hidan said as he returned to his human form.

"Hey, we can't alert them, dogs only."

Kakuzu whispered intently as Hidan rolled his eyes and poofed into the dog he was. His neck felt weird without his necklace and he wanted _revenge_ for that clone to do such a thing.

"Anyways, what's this feeling?"

Kakuzu asked, sitting down on the side of the path. Hidan sat next to Kakuzu and sighed.

"That some of us might not make it."

Hidan said. Kakuzu remained silent and diffident. Hidan felt flustered and couldn't fathom the world much more since that b*tch Shikamaru buried him.

"Well, we should continue…"

Kakuzu said after the long moment of silence.

"The world's in peril anyways…"

He continued diffidently and continued on the path. Hidan didn't feel very optimistic and frowned.

"Kakuzu-"

He started and then felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Hurry up."

Kakuzu said irritably, not turning to look at Hidan. He heard a quiet 'thump'.

"What now?"

He growled and turned to see Hidan on the ground.

"Enough playing, we need to hurry."

Kakuzu sneered. Hidan didn't move and Kakuzu approached his partner. He really expected for Hidan to jump up, but that didn't help.

"Hidan…"

Kakuzu said in monotone. His response was Hidans ear flicking. Kakuzu snorted and clamped down on the scruff of Hidans neck, dragging the zealot.

"Come on now, we can't postpone this 'mission' now."

Kakuzu said. Hidan didn't wake up. Hours had passed and Hidan hadn't aroused still. Kakuzu got tired of dragging Hidan and let go.

"Listen, you better not be playing something on me."

Kakuzu said, knowing well that Hidan would've receded a while ago. Kakuzu huffed and sat down. The day light soon turned into a moonlit sky. Kakuzu looked up into the starry sky and sighed. Then he remembered, when the clone ripped out of his body, which made Kakuzu want to throw up, because it was the worst sound he's ever heard even with all of the experience of ripping other peoples' hearts out, Hidans life started to end from there.

"Hidan wake up now."

He said, a little worried now.

"Okay, don't need to become neurotic…"

Kakuzu told himself and took a few deep breaths before biting Hidans ear and dragging him. Surely that would wake him up.

"Wake up Hidan. I swear that you're gonna make it through…"

Kakuzu said and lifted his head slightly, making sure the pain would wake him.

"Come on…"

He said and clamped his jaws tighter on the tip of Hidans ear.

"Wake up already…"

He continued and lifted his head a little more, making sure that he wouldn't rip his ear off. That would really suck.

"Why do you have to be so complex?"

Kakuzu grumbled as he let go of Hidans ear and walked over to his rear to grab his tail. Kakuzu clamped down on Hidans tail and started dragging him.

"You better be up before sun rise…"

Kakuzu groaned.

The sun started to rise and Kakuzu gave up. He had dragged Hidan by both of his ears, all four legs and his tail. He wouldn't go any further. Kakuzu huffed and sat down, waiting for Hidan to at least stir.

"Wake up man…"

Kakuzu mumbled and lay down. The suns light streaked across the sky and clouds appeared.

"Just wake up so we can finish this…"

Kakuzu continued. His ear flicked a few minutes later and he raised his head. The sound of cracking walls echoed and Kakuzu knew he and Hidan were missing out. Kakuzu sighed in frustration and flipped Hidan onto his back. Kakuzu made sure Hidan was secure on his back and started running as fast as he could.

A giant building came into sight a few minutes later and Kakuzu picked up speed. Kakuzu then remembered that he never checked Hidans heart beat. Kakuzu skidded to a stop and dropped Hidan roughly. Kakuzu pressed his ear against Hidans chest and listened. A faint heart beat pumped very slowly and quietly. Kakuzu growled and bit Hidan as hard as he could on his neck. The sound of crushing flesh filled his ears as he stopped before he broke Hidans neck. Hidans eyes flicked open slowly and he shot up.

"Ow! F*ck, what did I miss!?"

He yelled in pain.

"Me dragging you!"

Kakuzu said with a glare as Hidan looked at all of the bite marks on his body.

"Did you rape me?!"

Hidan yelled angrily.

"NO! You didn't hear me; I said that I _dragged _you."

Kakuzu said, calming himself down. Hidan stood up and cringed in pain.

"Ah, why so hard?"

Hidan asked. Kakuzus eye twitched.

Three minutes passed.

"Ow! Ow! Not the tail! Please not the tail!"

Hidan yelled as his claws scraped against the ground and Kakuzu dragged his by the tail, a vein clearly showing.

"Then don't drag your claws like that and I'll let you go."

Kakuzu said. Hidan sighed and stopped.

"Much better."

Kakuzu said and let go of Hidans now bleeding tail.

"Jeez, that wasn't very nice…"

Hidan said.

"I don't have to be nice…"

Kakuzu said as the two continued their way to the large building.

They entered in and were welcomed by a huge black dog with dark brown paws and muzzle. It also had nine tails. It had black wings folded onto its back as it stared menacingly at four bodies sprawled out on the floor. One was in the form of a human and the other three were wolves.

"Konan!"

Hidan called. The large demon dog looked in their way.

"Ah…welcome, welcome…"

The wind clone said as it emerged from the top of the large demons head.

"I suppose that my departure from you body caused some troubles eh? Well, meet Jashins demon, Death. The large dog snarled at the two and leered. The wind clone smirked.

"My master isn't here at the moment, so lets occupy ourselves."

The wind clone said and lay on the demons head, paws hanging over the edge.

"My name is Bruno, got it?"

Bruno said with a smirk. Large torches started to light around them.

"Ah, looks like my master is coming."

Bruno said. The earth below slightly shook as large foot steps could be heard. Then a huge white wolf emerged from the shadows of an entryway accessed by a hall.

"Meet Sabako…"

Bruno said. Hidan and Kakuzus eyes widened.

"Sabako…as in…the biju that was sealed inside of Deidara?"

Hidan said slowly.

"Yes…when that fool blew himself up, I took the time to escape unnoticed."

Sabako said as its ten tails flicked.

"Now, prepare for your deaths."

Sabako said.

"Kill them…"

It simply said and Bruno and Death charged at Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu sent threads at Bruno.

"That won't work my friend!"

Bruno said with a wild grin on his face as the threads went right through him. Kakuzu pulled the threads back to his body and jumped out of the way as Bruno collided with the ground.

Hidan returned to his human form and quickly began his ritual. Death growled and stood up straight. Hidan drew the Jashin symbol on the ground with his blood. Death growled and a symbol of Jashin, at least one thousand times bigger that Hidans, illuminated on the ground. Then Deaths blood traced itself over the light and the light dwindled. Death roared and one hundred black pikes floated in the air. Hidan felt pathetic. Death growled and the pikes flew in its direction, stabbing it in every part of its body. Blood splashed across the ground and onto everyone, excluding Sabako and Bruno. Hidan noticed that one of Deaths' claws was barely touching his mark on the ground. Death must've absorbed some of his blood. Hidan felt sharp pain everywhere and fell to the ground. The demon made sure that it didn't strike anything fatal. It wanted its fun too.

Kakuzu snapped at Bruno, but Bruno kept avoiding every move he made. Bruno sent a gust of wind at Kakuzu. The wind ripped up the ground and Kakuzu was sliced. Blood splashed in every direction and Kakuzu fell to the ground. Bruno slowly approached Kakuzu and bit him extremely hard on his neck. Kakuzu sprang to life and slashed Bruno across his face, ripping out one of his eyes. Bruno yelped in pain as his eye flew into a hole in the ground that was created during the battle between Troy, Nancy and Konan. Bruno glared at Kakuzu, blood pouring from his socket and curled his lips, showing extremely sharp teeth.

Hidan didn't even bother to get up. Deaths curse was obviously thousands of times more powerful than his. He was the demon dog of Jashin for Jashins sake! Hidan then decided to stand up and did so. Death growled and more pikes struck the large demon. Hidan endured the pain as long as he could before collapsing again.

"Gotta make this quick…"

Hidan huffed. He couldn't believe it. First he's in an evil organization and now he's saving the f*ckn' world. He chuckled at that thought and stood weakly. Death was taking its time with delivering pain to him, so he would do it quickly. Hidan took his pike out and stabbed his heart as many times as he wanted. The giant demon was surprised; Hidan had gotten hold of its blood when it stabbed itself. Death wasn't paying attention. Hidan then gave his heart one last gruesome plunge before the large dog roared in pain and collapsed. Hidan started at the demon.

Kakuzu flew back and hit a wall really hard. Bruno was enraged now. Bruno ran up to Kakuzu so quickly that Kakuzu thought that Bruno was quicker than he was the time he had to sew Hidans head back on because of that Asuma guy. Bruno slashed Kakuzu across his face, but missed his eye. Blood flew to the left and made a line on the ground. Bruno's eye socket was bleeding endlessly and Kakuzu thought; would a loss of too much blood kill Bruno? Kakuzu decided to take that still moment and sent threads ripping through Bruno's chest and out his back with his heart. The threads squeezed the heart until it could no longer pump blood and keep Bruno alive. Bruno collapsed onto the ground and the wind soon turned into a normal dog fur. Kakuzu smirked at looked over in Hidans direction. He saw Hidan stab his heart extremely harshly and Death collapsed. Sabako got irritated and stood up.

"Fine then, face me!"

Sabako demanded. Wind picked up and swirled around Sabako. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at Sabako as fire started to float over its head. Sabako roared and the flames flew in their direction. Kakuzu dodged it by jumping, but Hidan got hit and burned severely. Kakuzu heard Hidans yell of pain and looked in his direction again to see only flames. Hidan then jumped out with an extremely burned arm and fell down. Kakuzu looked at Sabako, who had large boulders floating over its head. It roared again and the large chunks or earth were hurled in their ways. Kakuzu sent threads that broke the boulder into many pieces while Hidan jumped out of the way.

"You will not make it fools!"

Sabako said and lighting was flashing in a large sphere as its ten tails curved, pointing to the back of Sabakos head. The small ball of electricity shrunk and Sabako howled. The sphere was plunged in their path. Kakuzu stood his ground as well as Hidan. The electric sphere hit the ground and the ground suddenly turned into electricity. The current made loud zapping noises and the two were electrocuted. Sabako smirked and howled, making the electric shock more powerful. The electricity faded and the two fell to the ground. Then Sabakos red marks started to shine a bright gold.

"Ah…the religion circles power is ready!"

Sabako said and howled. Sabako sat on its hind legs and put its paws together. It then pulled them apart, revealing a bright sphere of energy that sent an amount of power so strong that it could eliminate Earths only hope for survival; the sun. Sabako grinned at the spheres power.

"This power is so divine isn't it!?"

Sabako growled. The earth started shaking and huge earthquakes shook the ground. The wind got up to ninety miles per hour. Kakuzu bent down, his chin almost touching the ground. His tail hung low and his back was arched slightly. Kakuzu stood like that for the whole time that the wind howled in fury.

"This power is greatly feared!"

Sabako said and the sphere illuminated a total area of at least one hundred miles. Sabako roared in approval and the light exploded, completely shaking the whole Earth. The shockwave flew across the Earth, destroying many things in its path. Kakuzu opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on the ground. He sat up and looked around. The only thing that he could see was rocks, burnt ash and almost completely diminished trees. He looked in Hidans direction and walked up to him.

"Hidan…"

Kakuzu said with no emotion.

"Get up…"

He said. The atmosphere was a red/orange like color and the only thing they could hear was an ominous wind that made a really low noise. Hidan stirred and opened one eye.

"What?"

He chocked out. Kakuzu frowned. The Earth had almost been completely destroyed, but that was almost…

"Come on, we need to stop this before it gets any farther…"

Kakuzu said. Hidan slowly sat up, using his good arm that wasn't burnt. Konan then ran up to the two.

"You guys, it's worse than this once you get to the cities."

She huffed. Kakuzu looked at Konan and then returned his gaze to Hidan.

"Come on."

Konan said and ran off. Kakuzu followed with Hidan behind. Hidan and Kakuzu were shocked when they saw the cities. Fire covered the ground and there were no buildings. Many people were sitting in ripped and torn clothes as a large white wolf looked over them. Konan pointed to Sabako.

"Look, see that orb?"

Konan said. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at a small orb that floated near Sabako. The two nodded.

"We need to destroy it and then Sabako is destroyed, earning our planet and freedom back."

Konan said. Kakuzu and Hidan nodded again.

"Shall we go now?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, I think that we should…"

Konan said as the three ran down the large hill. The grass had turned brown and the sky was red and orange like the atmosphere. If you got a view of the Earth like this from space, land would be almost black and the oceans would be gray. The north and south poles would be completely demolished.

The three bravely approaches Sabako. It looked down at the three.

"Ah, you're finally back…"

It said.

"How long were we out?"

Hidan asked Konan.

"A week and three days."

Konan said diffidently.

"What the f*ck!?"

He yelled.

"Yeah, I know that it's a shocker."

Konan said and looked up at Sabako.

"We're here to take you out…"

Konan said and lifted her hand and made a fist.

"It's a vow."

She continued. Kakuzu growled and looked at Sabako straight in the eyes as Sabako chuckles.

"Fools, I'm not that weak…"

It said and stood up.

"But whatever, I accept you invitation for a fight."

Sabako said as its ten tails rose into the air.

"Now, lets see, who will die first?"

Sabako said.

"You."

Konan said, giving it a glare. Sabako chucked again.

"I'm not sure if that is possible, but your silver haired friend is going down first. My friend Bruno took his immortality away when he ripped out of him…"

Sabako said and looked at Hidan with a smirk. The three were surprised, they didn't know that. Konan growled and jumped into the air, sending paper projectiles at Sabako. One of its tails covered its face as the projectiles were deflected. Sabako then charged a black and white beam and aimed it at Hidan. The beam exploded from its mouth and hit Hidan. The ground below him broke and flew into the air. The smoke cleared and Hidan was sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from where the beam hit. Sabako smirked. Kakuzu ran up to his partner and pressed his ear onto his chest again.

"Come on…"

Kakuzu mumbled. A slow and faint heart beat could be heard. Hidan chuckled.

"Kakuzu, you've been acting differently towards me lately…"

He said weakly.

"Forget it…"

Kakuzu said.

"I'll tell you why later…"

Kakuzu continued. Hidan chuckled again.

"I don't think that there would be a later…"

He said Kakuzu was confused now.

"Wait…"

Kakuzu started.

"Yeah…I know…"

Hidan huffed and used the last of his energy and chakra to transform into a dog. Hidan licked Kakuzu on the cheek.

"I'm finished…get things done…"

Hidan said and rested his head back on the ground.

"No…please don't…"

Kakuzu said. Hidan smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yeah…I can't stop it now…"

He said with a real smile. Not a mocking one, or smirk, or one of insanity….a real one. Hidan stopped breathing.

"Hidan I'm not playing here…"

Kakuzu said.

"Wake up…"

He said. Kakuzu didn't want to believe it.

"Come on…"

Kakuzu said and didn't even notice the tears running down from his eyes. Kakuzu sat down and sniffed Hidans still body. Sabako chuckled behind Kakuzu.

"Awww…did I kill you best friend?"

Sabako mocked. Kakuzu stood up and turned to face the large biju.

"You're gonna pay…"

Kakuzu said in a husky and shaky voice. Konan noticed Hidans dead body and a tear ran down her cheek.

"You're gonna pay!"

Konan screamed and sent a huge paper shuriken at Sabako. Sabako didn't see it coming, so it sliced its ear. It roared and turned to face Konan.

"You'll die for that."

It said and jumped into the air, making graspable lightning bolts. Sabako grabbed one and tossed it at Konan. She jumped out of the way and sent more paper projectiles at Sabako.

"Kakuzu, you have to finish this! Destroy the orb!"

Konan called and tossed one after another endlessly. Kakuzu nodded and jumped into the air. As he inched closer, the world seemed to go in slow motion as he reached out with a paw. The world shook and even the air. The magnitude of the power illuminated the field as Kakuzu touched the orb and breaking it with his threads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan opened her eyes to see Kakuzu lying next to Hidan. Both now dog heroes were lying on the ground. Konan walked up to them and remembered the Hidan had died in the attempt. A tear ran down her face. Everything was back to normal, but probably not her or Kakuzu. Troy, Zen and Nancy have also died in the attempt earlier. Konan sobbed quietly as Kakuzus ears perked up. He opened one eye and sat up. Konan fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.

"It's over, but we lost one of our best friends…"

Konan sobbed. Then some lights appeared. They had white shirts and pants on with bright white wings and a halo over their heads. One looked like Deidara.

"Hi Konan un!"

Deidara said happily waving at her. Sasori smiled and stood next to Deidara.

"We saw the whole thing…"

He said. Itachis soul huffed and looked away.

"Awww…come on, we know you missed her un!"

Deidara said, hitting Itachi on his back. Then Konan saw the face she thought that she'd never see again in her life. There stood Pein.

"Pein…"

She said as tears endlessly poured from her face. Pein smiled at Konan.

"Yeah…I know how you're feeling."

He said. Kakuzu looked at them. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't know anybody else that died…) **Then he saw Hidans soul appear. Hidan looked around.

"What the f*ck, am I dead?!"

He said. Deidara laughed at Hidan.

"You bet you are un! In fact, you're visible to those two un!"

Deidara said, pointing at Konan and Kakuzu.

"What the f*ck!?"

Hidan said and fell onto the ground in surprise.

"Hey, hey, so cussing…"

Pein sighed. Hidan crossed his arms and pouted. They all laughed and soon Konan joined in. Everyone was now laughing excluding Kakuzu.

"Awww…stop being so up tight man!"

Hidan said while looking at his doggish partner.

"…Hey, it's time for us to go…"

Itachi said and disappeared. They all disappeared one by one. Hidan was the only one left now.

"Okay, this is really surprising for me."

He said. Konan started to cry again, but not in sadness, but happiness. Hidan smiled at Konan.

"See ya…"

He said and vanished. Kakuzu sat on the ground and stared at Hidans dog body that was officially dead.

"Lets go back to your house. Besides, that was quite the event…"

Kakuzu said as Konan nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMJ!!!!! I think that a sequel to this is gonna be here! I loved the ending to my story!**

**Kakuzu (dog form): Oh gosh please don't…**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Hidan: Yeah! I wonder what it's gonna be about!**

**Me: Me too!**

**Please review and no mentions of flames! Bye!**


End file.
